Emma Goodall
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Megaforce Pink |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Ultra Megaforce Pink |-|3= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Super Megaforce Pink |color1=hotpink |color2=hotpink |name= Emma Goodall |gender=Female |season= Megaforce Super Megaforce |color=Pink |shadeofcolor=hotpink |homeworld=Earth |firstepisode= Mega Mission |lastepisode=Legendary Battle |numberofepisodes= 22 (Megaforce) 20 (Super Megaforce) |cast=Christina Masterson |}} Emma Goodall is Megaforce Pink, the Pink Ranger of the Mega Rangers. Character History Megaforce Emma was taking photos of butterflies and insect life when she came upon Creepox at the edge of a forest. To her surprise, she was teleported to meet Gosei and asked to become the new Pink Ranger. Later Gia and Emma were turned into worst enemies by Beezara. Even at battle against Beezara, the two still fought each other. When Gia and Emma were reminded they were friends, they managed to break free from the spell. Then along with the other Rangers, they defeated Beezara. As a result, Emma gained access to the Sky Brothers Zord. In Harmony and Dizchord, it is revealed that she has a beautiful singing voice that she gets from her late mother, and when she sings, the song reminds her of her mother and then nature around her. With the help of Troy, she uses her singing to counteract Dizchord's attack. Later, she gains the power of Ultra Mode along with the other Rangers. At some point when she was trapped in the dream world, she showed her optimistic side telling the others trapped to never give up on their dreams. Even later, she befriends Rico the Robot, a robot created by Metal Alice that malfunctioned. Even after Rico's memories were erased by Metal Alice, Emma vowed to save him, which she did. Super Megaforce While X-Borgs invade Ernie's Brainfreeze and only Ernie is still there, Megaforce Pink comes to save him. Later, she returns to the Command Center to receive her new Super Megaforce powers along with the other rangers. with Jake.]] Jake and Emma go see the former Red Jungle Fury Ranger to learn how to channel their inner animal spirits in order to defeat a monster with powerful magnetic abilities. When the Megazord is damaged in a fight against a monster who uses his staff to steal human's happiness, Emma uses unconventional methods to defeat this unusual monster. Personality Emma Goodall is totally in tune with nature, and always on the lookout to protect the environment. She’s been best friends with Gia since they were little, despite their different personalities. She enjoys BMX bike riding and photography in the Harwood Forest, as well as singing. Like Kimberly, Emma speaks in a valley girl accent and is very feminine. Emma has an easy-going attitude and a very positive personality. She always tries to block out negative vibes with positive ones. She's a big dreamer and enjoys to see others happy. Megaforce Pink - Ultra Megaforce Pink= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up. ;Arsenal: *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Ultra Sword **Ultra Zord ;Zords: *Gosei Phoenix Mechazord *Sky Brothers Zords Appearances: M Episodes 12-17, 19, 20, SM Episodes 16, 17 - Super Megaforce Pink= - Legendary Mode= - Zeo Pink= Zeo Ranger I ;Attack: *Dynamite Attack/Spinning Power Kick This form is exclusive to SM Episode 10 - Turbo Pink= Pink Turbo Ranger This form is exclusive to SM Episode 11 - Galaxy Pink= Galaxy Pink ;Arsenal: *Transdagger - Beta Bow Appearances: SM Episodes 5, 7 - Time Force Pink= Time Force Pink ;Arsenal: *Chrono Sabers This form is exclusive to Episode 5 - SPD Pink= S.P.D. Pink Ranger ;Arsenal: *DeltaMax Striker Appearances: SM Episodes 1-3 - Mystic Pink= - Legend Warrior= Pink Legend Warrior ;Arsenal: *Mystic Lion Staff This form is exclusive to The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition }} - Samurai Pink= Pink Samurai Ranger ;Arsenal: *Spin Sword Appearances: SM Episodes 1, 5, 8 - Legendary Squadron Pink= Legendary Squadron Pink Ranger ;Attack: *'"Legendary Strike"' Appearances: SM Episodes 2, 10 - Prism Pink= Pink Prism Ranger This form is exclusive to Episode 5 - Blitz Pink= Pink Blitz Ranger This form is exclusive to SM Episode 13 }} - White Rangers= - Wild Force White= White Wild Force Ranger ;Arsenal: *Jungle Sword This form is exclusive to SM Episode 4 - Jungle Fury Rhino= Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger (female version) ;Arsenal: *Rhino Morpher Appearances: SM Episodes 3, 6, 13 }} - Other Colors= - Jungle Fury Red= Jungle Fury Red Ranger (female version) ;Arsenal: *Battle Claws This form is exclusive to SM Episode 1 - Ranger Black= Ranger Operator Series Black (female version) ;Arsenal: *Rocket Blaster *Nitro Sword Appearances: SM Episodes 2, 4, 9, 14 - Prism Green= Green Ranger ;Arsenal: *Prism Shooter *Prism Gauntlet ;Attack: *'"Prism Punch"' Appearances: SM Episodes 19, LBEV }} }} }} }} Ranger Keys - Super Megaforce Pink= The Super Megaforce Pink Ranger Key is one of Emma's personal Ranger Keys which allows her to morph into Super Megaforce Pink. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Emma Goodall was portrayed by Christina Masterson. When morphed, Emma was respectively portrayed by suit actors (Megaforce Pink; later served as Super Megaforce Yellow), in footage from Goseiger, and (Super Megaforce Pink; previously served as Megaforce Yellow), in footage from Gokaiger. Production *Early scripts listed her name as "Sadie," just like Mia. Notes *Emma shares a number of similarities with the first Pink Ranger: **Both are singers. **Both are direct and like to get things done. **Both had a firebird zord at some point during their tenure as rangers. **Both are best friends with the Yellow Ranger on their respective team. **Both have stated their helmet covers and messes up their hair. *She is the first Pink Ranger since Cassie Chan to have more than one Sentai counterpart. *She is the first Pink Ranger with a Phoenix motif, which is also her animal spirit. *She is the second Pink Ranger to have a Submarine themed zord. The first would be the Pink Overdrive Ranger. *Emma and Troy Burrows share the same element, Sky. *Emma is the second character to possess the Phoenix animal spirit, the first being Camille. *While becoming Prism Green, she became the first green female Ranger in the Power Rangers universe, if one doesn't count Camille. *Her personality is very similar to Ashley Hammond. *Emma retains the happy, sweet and easy-going personality of her two Sentai counterparts, Eri and Ahim de Famille. Counterpart notes *Emma shares a few things in common with 4 out of 5 of the other Super Mega Rangers in terms of counterparts: **She is one of the two Super Mega Rangers to not to have a counterpart from every Power Ranger teams along with Orion. **She and Gia share the same amount of opposite gender counterpart **She and Jake share the same amount of different colored counterparts. *3 of Emma's counterparts (Navy Thunder Ranger, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger and Ranger Operator Series Black) are not only Pink Rangers, but all three were originally male. Coincidentally, these Rangers are also Additional Rangers. *5 White Rangers (White Mighty Morphin Ranger, White Dino Ranger, S.P.D. Omega Ranger, White Mystic Ranger and Ninja Steel White) are not Emma's counterpart. *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Beast Morphers are the only Ranger teams where Emma does not have a counterpart. **However, both ''Abaranger and Go-Busters had wannabes associated with Pink. Legendary Ranger Mode notes *Emma's most used Pink Rangers forms are of the Mighty Morphin Pink, SPD Pink, Pink Mystic Ranger if you inculde the power up, Samurai Pink with three time each. Her most used White Ranger is Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger with three time, her most non-Pink and White Ranger counterparts is Ranger Black with four each, while her least used forms are Zeo Ranger I, Pink Turbo Ranger, Time Force Pink, Prism Pink, Blitz Pink, and her non Pink and White Rangers are Navy Thunder Ranger each used 1 time. Her least used White Rangers forms are of the White Wild Force Ranger with three times each. *Emma is the only Super Mega Ranger who has transformed into a member of the Time Force Rangers. Appearances See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Pink Ranger Category:Mega Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Super Megaforce Category:Wind-elemental PR Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Bird-themed Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:PR Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Order of the Claw Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka Category:Characters portrayed by Mizuho Nogawa